Microscopic Lumbar Diskectomy techniques were developed and championed by Dr. Robert Williams in the late 1970's and by Dr. John McCullough in the late 1980's and 1990's. For the first time since the advent of Lumbar Disc Surgery by Mixter and Barr in 1934 a method was introduced allowing Lumbar Disc Surgery to be performed through a small incision safely resulting in faster patient recovery and converting a two to five hospital stay procedure virtually to an outpatient procedure.
The special retractors developed by Drs. Williams and McCullough however were often difficult to maintain in optimum position and relied on the interspinous and supraspinatus ligaments for a counter fixation point severely stretching the structures. This stretching along with the effects of partial facectomy, diskectomy, removal of the ligamentum flavum and posterior longitudinal ligament contributed to the development of Post Diskectomy Instability. Taylor retractors were also used but were cumbersome, required larger incisions and often injured the facet joints.
Dr. William Foley in 1997 introduced a tubular system mated to an endoscope which he labeled a Minimal Endoscopic Diskectomy (MED) system. It featured sequentially dilating the Lumbar Paraspinous Muscles allowing a working channel to be advanced down to the level of operation through which nerve root decompression and Diskectomy Surgery could be performed with a small incision and less muscle trauma. Improvements were made by Dr. Foley in his second generation METRx system. However, there were several disadvantages to the MED and METRx systems.
In the MED and METRx systems, the cylindrical working channel considerably restricted visualization and passage of instruments. It also compromised the “angle of approach” necessary for safe usage of the operating instruments. This problem was proportionately aggravated with the long length of the tube. This compromised visualization contributed to the following problems, including nerve injury, dural tear, missed disc fragments, inadequate decompression of the lateral recess, increased epidural bleeding, difficulty controlling epidural bleeding, inadequate visualization of the neuroforamen, and inadequate decompression of neuroforamen.
The repetitive introduction of successively larger dilators caused skin abrasion with the potential for carrying superficial skin organisms down to the deeper tissue layers hypothetically increasing the risk of infection. The learning curve for operating in a two dimension endoscopic field proved to be arduous and contributed to the above complications.
The attempted use of the METRx for more complex procedures such as fusion was further hazardous by inherent limitations.
Endius in September of 2000 then introduced a similar device which differed by having an expandable foot piece to allow greater coverage of the operative field. However, the enlarged foot piece was unwieldy and difficult to seat properly. Exposure of the angle of approach was also limited by having to operate through a proximal cylindrical tube with its limitations as described before. In comparison to the METRx system the working area was improved but access was again restricted by the smaller proximal cylinder.
Both systems offered endoscopic capability but many spine surgeons chose to use an operating microscope or loupes to maintain 3-Dimensional visualization rather than the depth impaired 2-Dimensional endoscopic presentation. Keeping debris off of the endoscopic lens has also proved to be a troubling challenge.